A Child's wish
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco has a adorable little boy, who no one knows who the other father is and he has tried to keep it to himself for as long as possible. When his son continues to ask for only one thing for christmas; will Draco be able to keep the other father secret for long? Written for slythindor100 Early Bird prompts 25 days of Harry and Draco. New chapter everyday until Christmas. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Draco stood in his winter cabin watching the children play by the fire. Stories being told as laughter flowed into the air. He loved taking in the calmness the season brought to his friends and family. His two best friends sat next to him watching the children as well, two of them were theirs of course. Blaise and Pansy wed shortly after school, and right after had the twins; two very rambunctious girls that were just now running around the tree in pink hats and scarves.

Draco often got lost in watching the children play; his own especially. He found himself pregnant with his little boy around the same time as Pansy was with the twins. His parents were not all that thrilled, but there was nothing they could say or do to make him give his child up. They had no idea who the other father was and Draco was trying to keep it that way, not even his friends knew.

When Ladon was born he had very light hair and bright blue eyes; just like Draco's. However as he started to grow his hair darkened, becoming more like his other father's. Draco was worried at this point that someone would figure out who Ladon's other father was. If his son's eyes were green instead of blue than everyone would have known he was Harry Potter's.

"If you will excuse me, I need to go for some fresh air." Draco said to his friends with a nod of his head.

Whenever he would start to think about Harry he needed to walk away from everything, and everyone. He hated himself that after Eight years of being apart from the other man that he would still feel so drawn to him. They had only met a couple of times within the walls of Hogwarts at night. The first time was by accident, both walking out after curfew, looking to spy on the other. Fighting ensued and then clothes lay on the ground, bodies intertwined, moan's escaping lips.

Draco had never felt so confused in his entire life after that night. He never thought about himself as being gay, straight, or bi. Before Harry he was a virgin, not by choice, but with the demands of his Father and the Dark Lord over his shoulder he didn't have time for such things.

After that night with Harry he couldn't stop thinking about him; his hands, mouth, his everything. He wanted more, needed more of the other boy and he would go out every night looking for him. They only met up a couple more times, but that was enough for Draco to fall in love. They talked after each time and he got to know the real Harry, as Harry got to know the real him. He thought Harry was feeling the same way, until the fiendfyre incident.

Draco had only gone to follow Harry to make sure he was alright; he needed some kind of excuse since his friends refused to leave his side. So he started an argument with Harry about his wand, it was stupid but he didn't think Harry would actually get angry about that. He was wrong. Greg or Goyle, one of the two; he still doesn't know, set the fyre.

He was so glad that Harry saved him, even said those dreaded three words into his ear as they flew out of the room. Harry had stiffened on his broom when Draco stated how he felt, but he didn't realize it right then. When they landed Draco was smiling until he saw Harry's face.

"Why did you say that Malfoy?" His eyes frantically looking around; anywhere but at him.

Draco didn't know what to say, couldn't understand why Harry was so angry and why he wouldn't look at him.

"Because that is how I feel. I thought." Draco was cut off by Harry pointing his wand into his face.

"You don't feel Malfoy. You are a heartless, careless bastard just like your father." Draco went to respond before his emotions got away with him but was cut off when Ron landed next to them. "Bout time, let's get out of here." Draco couldn't do anything but watch as Harry ran away from him and left his words to echo around in his head.

Two months later he found out he was with Ladon. His parents tried to find out who the other father was, even went as far as disowning him. He didn't care, he didn't need their money. He had a business of his own and took care of himself right after graduation. He was glad when Pansy and Blaise stood by him. They were the only ones; no one understood how he could raise his own child without the other parent. Some thought he should give his son up so he could be raised by a "Traditional Family", one with a man and a woman.

Draco laughed at everyone and moved to this cabin, away from the world that wouldn't stop judging him for everything in the past and now present. He wanted to be able to raise his son without the critical eyes of the world always watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Draco walked back into the cabin and was surprised the yelling and screaming had stopped. He wasn't expecting it to be quiet as of yet. As he walked around the corner to the living room he couldn't help but smile. Right under the tree, under white blankets, were the children; one of Blaise and Pansy's daughters on either side of Ladon.

"Looks like he will always have protectors." Draco laughed making the other two adults turn and smile at him.

"Draco we need to talk." Pansy finally said as she dragged the men into the kitchen.

"No Pansy. You try this every year. What in the past eight years has told you that I will ever say who his other father is?" He asked looking between the two of his friends.

"Draco he needs both fathers. You know his magic will develop faster if you are both here for him." Pansy stated, worry laced into her words. "What if he never gets his magic Draco? What if he doesn't get to go to Hogwart's?"

"Then he doesn't go. He will get his magic, it will just be a little later than normal." Draco was worried, but he still had faith that his son would grow into his magic.

"He is eight Draco. Our girls have had their magic since they were one. Normal magical children get their magic when they turn one. Ladon still hasn't shown any signs, you should really think about telling the other father. Just one meeting will be enough to spark his magic to life." Blaise stated.

"Are you sure? Just one meeting? What if I bring Ladon with me but not tell the other man that he is his father? Will that work?" Draco hoped.

"You have to have him touch him, talk to him. Ladon's magic needs to mix with his other father's. Why haven't you read up on this, you know children born of same sex couplings are different Draco." Pansy asked.

"I have. I just never thought it would be possible. The other father basically told me he would never want me. Why bring the hate he was spouting off to my son?" Draco wondered.

"We know you were only trying to protect Ladon, but he needs his magic." Draco nodded his head and agreed to bring Ladon to his other father the next day. He couldn't stop thinking about how Harry would react to seeing him after all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Draco held onto Ladon's hand as they left the cabin and landed at the apparition point in front of Harrod's department store. Ladon looked up at all the lights going around the building before he tried to pull his father into the store. Draco laughed and stood firmly in his spot. He needed to have a word with Ladon before they continued onward.

"Ladon." Draco said catching his son's attention.

"Yes Father?" Ladon's blue eyes looked up at him with curiosity.

"I need you to stay quiet where we are going. I am going to be talking to a man who doesn't like me very much. I will introduce you to him but all I want you to say is Hello Sir. Do you understand?" Draco asked and smiled when Ladon nodded his head in return.

They made their way into a taller building right behind where they landed. It was where Harry's office was and he knew the man would be there today. Theo Nott worked just in the office next to Harry. Draco had called his friend and told him he would be coming, hoping Harry would just pop out and see them. Everything was going fine as they took the lift up to Theo's floor. He knocked on his friend's office door, glancing down the hall towards Harry's.

His friend wasn't answering so he thought to bang a tad bit louder. After a good minute of banging a door down the hall opened up and Harry stepped out, mouth open to say something until he spotted Draco.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing?" Harry shouted, clenching his fists.

"Would you mind your language, I do have my son with me." Draco pulled Ladon from behind him and saw Harry's eyes dart between the two.

"Son?" Harry asked walked towards them. "Who would let you get them pregnant?" Harry asked, a look crossing his features that Draco didn't understand. It looked like jealousy, but that couldn't be right.

"That is not your concern. Ladon this is Harry Potter. Potter this is my son Ladon." Ladon stepped forward and reached out his hand, waiting.

Harry looked down at it and quickly took ahold of it, Draco saw a spark jolt between the two and quickly pulled Ladon back to him.

"Nice to meet you Ladon." Harry said looking down to his own hand and back up at Ladon.

"You to Sir." Ladon replied looking equally confused.

"Well it seems Theo is not here and we must be going." Draco stated and quickly ushered Ladon back the way they came. He couldn't help but look back towards Harry before they walked out the door, and saw the confusion on the other man's face, making his heart skip and his mind yell at him to go back and tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Draco was dreading the holidays coming up. He dreaded his son's list of gifts he wanted to see under the tree. Every year the final gift at the very end of the list was the same.

I want to meet my other daddy.

It would break his heart every year and every year his son would cry when it didn't happen. He wanted to give him all his items but that was one thing he never would. It's been a couple of weeks since the meeting with Harry and Ladon had started to show signs of magic. Little things but Draco was hopeful that more things would happen now.

Draco found himself sitting and relaxing with a bottle of champagne in his bath. He was trying to forget about everything, even for just a moment; but it would seem someone wanted to make him miserable. An owl flew into his bathroom and dropped a letter atop the chair next to the tub. Draco dried his hands off and began to read the letter, letting his face fall at all the words.

Malfoy,

I don't know what you think you were trying to pull when you came to my office a couple of weeks ago, but I have been talking to Hermione about all of this and I know what you are hiding. That boy is mine, Isn't he? That spark I felt was our magic recognizing each other for the first time. You used me to get your bastard kids magic to kick in.

We need to meet up and talk. I need to make sure that you know you're kid gets nothing from me. I know how you have been struggling financially and you need to know you're getting nothing from me.

Meet me at the Leaky tomorrow morning at eight.

Potter.

Draco crumpled the letter in his hands and set it on fire. He couldn't believe that Harry would think he would use his son to get money from him. If it wasn't for his magic not showing he wouldn't have gone to Harry at all. He had hoped, deep down that Harry would want something to do with Ladon if he figured everything out. He wanted that for his son.

Now he knew he had done the right thing all these years, hiding who his other father was. Harry may have been the hero to kill Voldemort but he was no father. Draco sunk down into the tub, letting the water wash completely over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Draco found himself on a familiar path the following day. Someone had put up a fence and laced it with blue lights but it was the same path he remembers as a child. This was the path that he was ambushed with snowballs coming seemingly out of nowhere, both he and Nott couldn't figure out for the longest time what had happened. Later; in one of their meetings together, Harry told him it was him under his invisibility cloak. They laughed for hours about it and how stupid Draco looked on the ground.

He smiled fondly at the memory and continued his journey towards the Leaky out in the distance. He wanted to get this meeting done and over with. He wanted to make sure that Harry knew he didn't want anything from him and then they could part ways for the rest of their lives.

When he arrived he found a slightly drunken Harry sitting in the back corner of the pub. Draco found his seat across from him and waited for the other man to notice him. In the meantime he looked the man over for a moment and realized he had grown into himself; gaining muscles where there used to be none and growing in height as well. Draco could only think if he grew in other places as well, feeling his face flush at the thought.

"Oi, what you staring at Malfoy?" He heard Harry asked, making him snap out of his gaze and look into the others eyes.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you are drunk?" Draco asked.

"I needed something to get me threw seeing you again, right? Now let's get this over with." Harry swayed a little on his seat, almost falling over. Draco rushed to his side and caught him.

Harry's arm wrapped around his neck and his face turned towards Draco. Draco felt his breath hitch when Harry's breath blew on his neck. He tried to pull away but Harry held firmly onto him. Draco felt Harry start to nuzzle into his neck and a hand grip his leg, right near his cock.

"Alright Harry, time to get you a room for the night. Drop you off upstairs and then I'll be back in the morning to finish our chat." Draco stated, motioning for the barkeep to throw him a key for a room.

He dragged Harry up the stairs and tossed him onto the bed. He started to cover the other man up when he was pulled down and kissed. His eyes slid shut and his body started to betray him as he fell into the kiss. He quickly gathered his barring's and pushed away from Harry, who was looking hurt back up at him.

"I'm going. I'll return in the morning, you sleep this off." Draco stated and practically ran out the door. If he stayed a second longer he would have seen tears going down Harry's face before he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning sexual content...Slash. If don't like then skip this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 6:**

Draco arrived back the next day and found Harry still passed out on the bed. He quickly shocked him with his wand and laughed when the other man jumped and fell onto the floor. Harry looked around and scowled at Draco, making him flinch away.

"Let's finish this talk Harry. No don't say anything let me." Draco wanted to get this over with and if lies would work then lie he would. "Ladon is not yours. My son said he didn't like the way you were acting towards me and tried to shock you, but it didn't do what he wanted and he thought you would get angry so he backed away. I'm sorry he did such a thing and he was punished for it. I'm glad you are not the father, after telling me what you did in the note. I wouldn't ever come after you for money, or anything. So let's be thankful he isn't yours and move on."

He started to walk away but felt a hand grip his arm, making him turn back around. Harry was staring at him funny and it was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Let me take a shower and we can finish. My head hurts and I stink, plus I have a couple things to say to you also." Harry said smirking, making Draco wonder what was on the others mind.

It seemed like hours that Draco was sitting against the headboard of the bed, waiting for Harry to emerge from the shower. He heard the water turn off and thanked Merlin that Harry was done. When the bathroom door opened however Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mouth dropped open and his cock strained his pants. He tried to keep his breathing under control as Harry walked closer to him.

He was now standing at the end of the bed, completely naked save for the fake golden wings on his back. Draco didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. Was this some kind of trap, trick, what the hell was Harry doing. Draco tried to scramble off the bed but Harry pushed him back down.

"Like what you see Draco. You know this is what I had planned for our next meeting in school, before the war came to the castle, before you had to tell me you loved me. Why would you do something so stupid?" Harry asked making pain radiate in Draco's chest. "I think you owe me a goodbye fuck Draco." Harry swiftly grabbed the back of Draco's neck and brought their lips together.

Draco melted into Harry's touch; everything his body has been yearning for, for the past eight years was right within his reach. He hadn't been with another person since that night; he couldn't find it within himself to find someone else. He felt his clothes magically removed and his body pulled flush into Harry's; their cocks rubbing against each other, making Draco harder by the second. He felt himself being lowered onto the bed and legs lifted into the air. His eyes closed as he moaned from the feel of Harry's tongue darting in and out of his hole, preparing him for exactly what he was hoping for.

Harry lapped at his opening before bringing his tongue up and around the head of his cock, playing with the tiny opening as pre-cum started to leak out. Just before Draco thought he was going to lose all control Harry lifted his legs about his shoulders and pushed in, fast and hard, making Draco scream out.

The pain was pleasurable, as it always had been, but something was different. The contrast of how Harry was fucking him was different than his words had been. His words were harsh and violent but his movements were careful and loving, he knew how Draco liked to fuck and he was doing everything he could to make sure Draco was enjoying this.

Moments after those thoughts ran into his mind, Draco screamed out as his orgasm hit and he came all over his chest, feeling Harry release himself within him.

"No. Fuck. Get off me." Draco freaked out and pushed on Harry as hard as he could before running and locking himself in the bathroom. He quickly cast a spell on himself to make all of Harry's sperm leave his body. There was no way he was going to have another one of Harry's children, when the bastard didn't even want to first one. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Harry smiling on the bed, looking right at him.

"We are never doing that again Harry. Why would you do that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I knew you still wanted me. I needed release from the stress I have been going through thinking that brat was mine. You were here, so who better than to fuck?" Draco felt the anger rise within him along with the pain. He couldn't believe this Harry was the one he had fallen in love with all those years ago. He watched as something flickered behind Harry's eyes and he stepped forward.

"I don't know why you want to hurt me Harry, but you've done a wonderful job. Now please don't contact me again." Draco said before spinning on the spot and heading home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

By the time Draco cooled down and made his way home there was a storm raging outside. The snow blew around, covering everything from sight as he made his way towards his cabin. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had just happened in the room above the pub. Why did he let Harry do that to him, was he still so much in love with the other man that he didn't care what happened, the only answer he could think of was yes. Yes he was still very much in love with Harry. Every time he looked at his son he would see Harry in his features and he couldn't help but think how his son would have turned out if he had both his fathers around.

Why couldn't Harry love him? He figured he was just pushing him away because of the war, not wanting to loose someone you were close to and wanting to keep him safe. After the war he tried to find Harry and see what was wrong, but no one would let him see him. After his families trial he even tried to use the excuse that he wanted to thank the other boy but still he was kept away. He couldn't understand why Harry was just pushing him farther and farther away.

In the months following when he was pregnant he wanted so badly to inform Harry. However every time he would think about going to tell him, he would also think of the last things Harry had said to him after he told him he loved him. He would bring up all the painful memories of those words and change his mind to tell.

Now he stood just outside of his cabin, hand frozen on the door ready to open it, but his body refused to enter. He wasn't sure that he could look at his son knowing he just lied to Harry about him not being his. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, readying himself for the questions that Pansy and Blaise were sure to ask him once he entered the room.

"Draco you're back. We thought it would take a little longer." Pansy stated moving over to his side. He was bombarded by his son wrapping his arms around his body.

"Daddy, Patience and Sandra won't leave me alone." Ladon said squeezing Draco's legs tighter.

"Well they are girl's son. Just tell them a spider is in their hair and they should run away." Draco smiled as he got swatted by Pansy on the arm. He laughed as he saw his son run after the girls, yelling about spiders.

"Now Draco tell us what happened with your talk that seemed to take up two days." Blaise smiled.

" Well the idiot was drunk when I met him and I put him to bed, left and went back today. There was things said and I lied to him. He doesn't know that he is the other father, for all he knows there is a mother." Draco sighed and sat down, hating the disappointed look on his friend's faces. When he couldn't take it much longer he stood up fast and went to his room, magically locking the door so no one would bother him; Slumping down to the floor as he cried, mind flooding with memories of his time with Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

When he awoke the next morning his head was pounding and he didn't feel very well. The laughter of the children rang in from outside of the house and he knew that Pansy and Blaise had stayed yet another night. He was grateful for them for that, after everything that has been happening in his life he needed the help of his friends. If he didn't have the two of them he didn't know what he would be doing right now.

He dragged himself out of his bed and quickly got dressed. He looked out the window to see if he could see the children but couldn't. He made his way down and threw the house towards the back door, where he knew they were. When he opened the door he smiled as he saw the three kids lying in the snow.

Ladon pulled himself up when he heard the back door open and spotted Draco standing there. He hopped over and pointed to the ground where he was just lying.

"Do you like it Father?" He asked making Draco look at the ground.

"That's a perfect Snow Angel Ladon, you did a wonderful job with that." He hugged his son and laughed when he went back to the twins and started to throw snowballs at them.

Draco sighed as he sat down on the patio chairs next to his friends. He needed to tell them, maybe they could help him with his situation. He grabbed the cup of coffee that Pansy had placed in front of him and took a swig before he started to talk.

"The kids are busy, I think it's time for me to tell you who Ladon's other father is." Draco stated hearing a gasp come from Pansy.

"About damn time mat; I would've thought you could trust us way before now." Blaise stated.

"Yeah I have always trusted the two of you but I wasn't sure how you would react. I was mostly afraid of your reaction then you being able to keep it secret." Draco said looking between them.

"Well then tell us. Who is it?" Pansy pried making Draco laugh nervously.

"Potter." He said that one word and saw Pansy stand from her chair, a furious look on her face. Blaise didn't look too pleased either and Draco thought they were angry with him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, you know sleeping with him but I fell." Pansy's hand came up telling him to shut up and she sat back down.

"I'm not mad at you Draco dear. I am furious at him. How could he not want anything to do with Ladon. I know you said that you told him he wasn't the father but come on, now that I know it is Potter you look at the boy and you can tell he's a Potter." Draco drew his attention from his friends over to his son and understood that the moment someone put two and two together there would be no denying who his son's other father was.

All he could do was hope that Harry stayed stupid and his friends didn't start to suspect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Draco was getting ready the next day to take Ladon to the shops and get ready for Christmas. He was always happy when he could go shopping for his son. He took him sometimes to save the money for what he wanted to get him, but he didn't care. Pansy and Blaise both tried to lend him money on a couple occasions but he wouldn't let them. He needed to do this on his own, to feel proud of himself as a father and a man.

He sent the children off on their own when they came to the toy store. He knew Pansy would keep an eye on them from afar so he and Blaise could walk around and talk. He loved how Pansy knew them better than anyone, he was happy for his friends to have found each other.

"So, what are you going to do about Potter? I know you and I know you still hold feelings for the ass." Blaise stated as they took their time looking around.

"I know I shouldn't but I do. I think I will always have feeling for him. How do I move on Blaise. Every time I look at my own son I am reminded of how I feel for Potter." Draco rested one hand on a shelf as he looked to the floor.

"We could set you up with someone." Draco looked towards Blaise and saw his friend smile.

"Right, like anyone would want me. You know how people feel about me Blaise, come on." Draco pushed away from the shelf and began to walk towards the children again.

"We know someone. He has been asking about you and wanting us to set something up for a while." Blaise smirked.

"How long is a while Blaise?" He asked stopping again.

"Since we graduated actually; we just knew you weren't ready and told him he would have to wait. Of course he has seen other people in eight years but he is single again and asking once again about setting something up. This time I knew this was something you needed. You have a date tonight." Blaise swiftly walked away towards his wife and Draco cursed under his breath.

"I hate you both." He stated as he came up to the both of them laughing.

"No you don't you love us." Pansy said as she wrapped her arm around her husband and followed the children.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Draco was paying attention to the ground and nothing around him when he heard the kids scream. He quickly looked up thinking they were being attacked when he saw what the children were so excited about. Not five feet from them a big Merry-go-round was playing music as children ran up to take a ride. Ladon looked up at him with puppy eyes, begging for him to let him go. Draco smiled and nodded his head, watching as his son took off.

"Let's sit over here and wait; this will be a couple of minutes." Draco said to his friends as he led them over to a table. "So who are you setting me up with?" He finally asked.

"Not saying. This is a blind date Draco, but we know you will like him." Pansy smiled.

"I hope so. Apparently it's someone we all know. I also know you wouldn't set me up with someone that would hurt me or Ladon. I will give this a shot, but if it doesn't work out this will never happen again." His friends nodded in understanding just as the kids ran up to them.

"Hey dad, that guy we saw the other day is standing over there staring at me." Ladon stated pointing to where Draco saw Harry standing.

"Stay here with your Aunt and Uncle Ladon, I'll be right back." Draco kissed the top of his head and walked over to Harry.

"What are you doing Potter?" He asked.

"Just watching. I'm aloud to watch aren't I?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No, you're not aloud to creep around my son. Leave us alone Potter." Draco began to walk away.

"I know you are hiding something Malfoy and I will find out what it is." Harry said before walking off, leaving Draco afraid that he just might find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Alright so I am nervous." Draco finally admitted later that night as he was getting ready and hating that his friends were laughing at him. "Where am I to meet him again?" He asked.

"In front of the Eiffel tower in Paris." Blaise stated.

"Really, don't you think that is a little cliché. I mean does he really have to show off like that?" Draco asked as he tied his tie around his neck.

"He wants to make a good impression as dating material." Draco knitted his eyes brows together at that statement.

"Do I know this person personally, as in we were friends? Why would you word that statement that way?" Draco turned to his friends. "This isn't a pity date is it?" His stomach twisted at the thought and all he wanted to do was run.

"No. He really likes you Draco and he finally has a shot and he doesn't want to screw it up. Be nice alright?" Blaise smiled.

"Fine, let me go then." Blaise nodded and backed away from Draco as he apperated away.

Draco landed on the ground across the street from the Eiffel Tower. He loved Paris at night as the lights shined on everything. He wasn't sure who he was looking for but they knew who he was. He stood looking out at the lights and waited. He started to think this was a bad idea when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and felt his eyes widen at the person standing in front of him.

"Marcus?" Draco couldn't understand why Marcus Flint was standing in front of him.

The boy had stayed back a year in school and ended up graduating with Draco's class. After graduation Marcus finally took it upon himself to use some magic to fix his teeth and everything in general. He now stood close to six feet tall with muscles of a god, shoulder length brown hair and dark dark eyes that could draw you in. Draco had seen him a couple times with loads of ladies and some men hanging off of him, but never thought he had fancied him. Marcus took over Flint industries shortly after the war and his parents were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Draco couldn't help but wonder why this god of a man would want anything to do with him.

"Hey Draco. I'm glad that Blaise got you to agree to show up." Marcus stated smiling at him.

"I didn't know it was you. Blaise wouldn't say." Draco found himself saying; and saw Marcus' face fall for a moment. "Oh crap I didn't mean it to sound so bad. Blaise just wouldn't tell me who I was seeing tonight, wanted it to be a blind date he said." Draco hoped he saved himself with that one.

"Oh. Would you have come if you knew it was me?" Marcus asked stepping slightly away from Draco.

"I don't know honestly. I didn't even want to come and I didn't know who I was meeting." He felt like hitting himself after saying that.

"I guess this was a bad idea wasn't it?" Marcus asked. "I'll just leave you to enjoy the sights." He said as he began to walk away.

"What, wait. Marcus?" Draco ran up to the other man as he started to walk away. "Don't go."

"I don't want to be in a running against anyone else Draco. I have liked you for so long. Back in school I knew you were seeing someone, I wasn't blind like everyone else, I just didn't know who it was. Then you end up with child and no other father around, I couldn't have killed who ever left you in that way. I've waited years for Blaise and Pansy to tell me it was alright to finally make my move, and I only want you for myself, no one else." Marcus was now standing directly in front of Draco, with a hand softly caressing his face.

Draco looking directly into Marcus' eyes and could tell he was being sincere. He just didn't know if he could give all of himself to Marcus without thinking of Harry at all. He would always love Harry and wondered if he could love Marcus as well.

"I would love to see where this goes Marcus. I do have a son and he is my whole world." Draco said as he moved into the touch of Marcus hand.

"What of the other father? Is he in the picture?" Marcus asked.

"No. He isn't and I don't think he ever will want to be." Draco closed his eyes from the pain of that thought.

"Well I would love if you choose to date me. Let me into your life once again." Marcus stated and Draco smiled at him.

" I would like that." Just as the words were out of Draco's mouth Marcus leaned down and kissed him softly of the lips, letting Draco wrap his arms around him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Draco was amazed at how well he and Marcus got along during the first part of the date. They ate dinner at a posh French restaurant, sat around and talked on a bench just outside of the same place and started to take a walk down the streets. As they came to the end of the paved road Draco spotted a sleigh outside of a snow covered church.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Draco exclaimed.

"I know, this is the next and last part of our date." Marcus proclaimed making Draco look between him and the sleigh.

As they neared the horse in front he grabbed onto Marcus' hand and stopped. He couldn't believe that this man would go and do all these nice things for him. His mind went to thoughts of Harry and he couldn't breathe. Even though he was here doing these amazing things; he couldn't stop thinking about the other man. He placed a small smile on his face as he felt Marcus begin to pull him to the sleigh.

"Here we go." Marcus stated as he helped Draco up onto the sleigh.

"Thank you for this. You really didn't have to do all of this for me." He stated as Marcus took a seat next to him.

"It was all my pleasure Draco. You don't even realize how handsome you are, and what an amazing person you are." Marcus draped and arm over his shoulder and pulled him close.

Draco leaned onto Marcus' shoulder and breathed in his scent. He loved the way Marcus' smelt and how strong his arms felt around him. He tried his best to sink into the moment of the ride but couldn't stop his thoughts from straying. He only hoped Marcus didn't figure it out or say anything about it.

When the ride ended they were back on the main street and the driver left them alone. Draco looked up into Marcus' eyes and backed slightly away from the older man. Marcus reached out one of his hands to place on the back of Draco's neck and pulled him closer to his own body. Draco sighed as their mouths connected and let himself sink into the sensations Marcus' was causing in his body.

When they finally pulled away Marcus smiled down at him and climbed out of the sleigh. He reached out a hand to help Draco out of the seat and pulled him into his side as they walked back down the road towards the apparition point.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Draco. I'm glad you decided to stay after finding out it was me here." Marcus stated.

"I'm also glad." Draco smiled shyly up at him.

"I guess this is where we say good night. I do hope that you will agree to let me take you out again."

"Let me know when and I will let you know if I am free. My son takes up a lot of my time." Draco said trying to throw something out there that would change Marcus' mind.

"Blaise has told me about your son. I would love to take the both of you someplace one of these times if you would allow it." Draco stood shocked looking at Marcus.

"I…uh that sounds great. I am sure Ladon would love that." Draco stated as he let go of Marcus' hand suddenly feeling guilty for thinking of Harry the whole time.

"Alright. I will let you go now." Marcus stated just before capturing Draco's lips one last time for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Draco apperated just down the road to the cabin. He needed time to think before he was bombarded with questions from his friends. Taking a seat down next to the fence he stared at the blue lights that lined the entire line down to his place. He was captivated by the brightness shining in his face as his thoughts flowed around.

He had an amazing time with Marcus but he wasn't sure if he was really ready to move on. It may have been eight years since the debacle with Harry but he was still very much in love with the other man. He knew Harry was being an arse this whole time, but he couldn't help but think about trying to change the man's mind. Trying to get him to be in Ladon's life and be a father to their son.

He hated looking at his little boy every day and knowing the one thing he wanted desperately was for his other father to be there for him. He wanted him to be able to experience having both parents in his life and knowing he was hindering that for his son hurt.

Standing up he made a decision that he would sit Harry down and talk to the man. He wanted to make sure he knew he didn't want anything from him but to get to know their little boy. He was sure when Harry got to know Ladon that he would see he was like him in many ways. That he would come to love their son despite Draco being the other father.

There was no need for them to have to come in contact after the first meeting. He could always have Pansy or Blaise bring Ladon to him when he wanted to see him. He just wanted Ladon to be able to say that Draco at least tried; at least attempted for them to meet and have Harry in his life.

Draco walked down the path, silently counting the blue lights along the way. It was a stress release counting things as he walked; brought his mind out of the confusion it normally was in. When he reached the house he slowly walked, trying to be quiet just in case the children were sleeping. He was glad to see the kids were already up in bed and his friends were waiting for him in the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"So how was your night?" Pansy asked with a smile on her face which instantly dropped when she saw his frown.

"The date was perfect; Marcus was perfect." He stated.

"But…You look like you are going to say but." Blaise said.

"But, I couldn't stop thinking about Harry. I need to talk to him one more time and get some things out of the way, I need to try and get him to see Ladon. It is the one thing he really wants and I need to at least try." He hung his head knowing they were not going to like this.

"What if he tried to take him from you Draco?" Pansy asked.

"He won't, I won't let that happen, you two won't let that happen. I just have to try. Please don't be mad." Draco pleaded.

"We're not mad. We are just trying to understand. We want you to be able to move on and Marcus really likes you Draco." Blaise stated.

"I know. I like him too, but Harry was at the front of my mind tonight more than it should've been. I really need to get this out of the way if I ever want to move on." Draco stated.

"We will watch Ladon in the morning if you want to talk to Harry tomorrow."Blaise said.

"Thank you. I will see you guys in the morning." Draco said as he left the kitchen and headed right to his son's room.

Once he was in the room he knelt down next to the bed and brushed his son's hair out of his eyes. He loved watching Ladon sleep and see how peaceful he was laying there. Tears started to steam down his face as he watched the boy sleep, thinking about how the talk would go tomorrow. He didn't realize he fell asleep until his son was poking him in the morning.

"Daddy, why are you sleeping here?" Ladon asked with a tilt of his head.

"Oh. Sorry about that son. I was tired and came in to say good night but you were already asleep. Let's go eat breakfast." Draco said as he lifted Ladon into his arms and onto his waist.

When they got to the kitchen Draco noticed some candy canes placed in the middle of the table and tried to grab one, but Ladon stopped him.

"Hey dad, look what I can do." Ladon smiled as he moved two of the candy canes into a heart shape and slid them in front of Draco.

"That's great Ladon." Draco stated smiling at his son.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too." Draco said as he kissed Ladon's forehead. Smiling up at his friends who were now standing in the door way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Draco walked by a red phone booth covered with snow, a couple was standing inside kissing and making him smile at how carefree they looked wrapped in one anothers embrace. He wanted that to be Harry and him and the way things were before the shit hit the fan. He looked up at the building that he was supposed to be going into and almost changed his mind. He saw Theo walking out and quickly ran up to him.

"Hey Theo."

"Hey Draco, what are you doing here?" Theo asked looking confused and looking back towards the building.

"I came to see Harry. Do you know if he is in?" Draco asked and saw Theo look back toward the door yet again and fidget with his sleeve.

"Uh."

"Theo, wait up." Draco looked up just in time to see Harry running out of the building and right up to Theo, placing a hand around his waist and pulling him towards him and then he noticed Draco.

Harry's face fell and he pulled Theo closer to his body, resting his head on the other man's. Draco looked between the two of them and felt his heart break, not at only seeing them together but at how his friend obviously knew how Draco would react by his actions moments ago.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Harry asked and before he had a chance to answer with a lie, Theo spoke up.

"He was here to see you Harry."

"Really love?" Harry looked down at Theo, making Draco feel like he was about to be sick from that one word.

"No, I was just leaving. Sorry to disturb you Theo. Have a nice day." Draco swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and tried to walk away.

"You came to see me so what do you want?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. It was absolutely nothing Potter. Have a great holiday the both of you." Draco replied.

"Tell Ladon I said hello please." Theo stated.

"I will."

"Do you know what I can get him for a gift this year?" Theo asked trying to lighten the mood.

"His other father's attention would be nice." Draco looked directly at Harry as he said this and saw Theo look on in understanding and shock at the words.

"You mean….Harry?" Theo turned and looked at Harry with questions in his eyes.

"You said the brat wasn't mine, so stop trying to pin him on me now." Harry responded making Theo pull away from him.

"You're right. I have never lied before to protect my family. I'll be going now." Draco turned quickly and finally left, apperating the moment he was out of ear shot from the two.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Once again arriving home Draco found himself trying not to cry. He couldn't believe that Harry would move onto one of his friends. At least Theo looked pissed at finding out Harry was Ladon's father and he was glad his friend wasn't going to just stand by and let Harry behave that way.

He blinked a couple of times when he entered the house and saw that the rest of the house was rather busy for the few minutes he was away. Above the fireplace there was a big red and white sign saying Merry Christmas and next to that was a large white tree covered in red and white Christmas bulbs. It was amazing and he loved every single detail of the tree. It was like the ones he had back home every year and he was glad his friends remembered this for him.

"Do you like it Daddy?" Ladon asked as he came to wrap his father in a hug.

"I love it Ladon. You guys did an excellent job.

"We saved this for you, Daddy." Draco looked down and saw his son holding a small gold star in his hands and gently took it from him.

He held the star up in one hand and raised his wand in the other. He slowly and gently floated the star to the top of the tree and placed it there. Picking up Ladon he kissed his son on the check and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you guys." He said as he saw his friends sitting at the table.

"We thought you would like that Draco. Ladon wanted to wait for you to put the star on." Pansy smiled.

"I did. It's great. Now Ladon why don't you go play with the girls so I can talk to your Aunt and Uncle." He smiled down at the boy as he ran out of the room with a nod.

"Harry is with Theo." Draco said first, looking at the shocked faces of his friends and knew right then they had no idea.

"Wow, when did that happen?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know but they are together. I didn't get a chance to talk to Harry but they both know that he is Ladon's father." Draco said as he readied a cup of coffee.

"Wow. How did Theo respond?" Pansy asked.

"He didn't look to happy when I left. I don't know I didn't force myself to stay for that." Draco replied just before a bang was heard at the front door. He looked to his friends confused and proceeded to answer it, stepping back and wanting to flee when he saw Harry standing there looking rightfully pissed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked seeing the fuming Harry standing there staring at him.

"Came to talk to you; you wanted to talk to me and now you made Theo not want to talk to me. Are you happy?" Harry asked.

"No. I didn't intend for him to be mad at you. I just wanted to talk to you about our son." Draco said and then found himself pushed against the nearest wall.

"He is not my son Malfoy. I don't know who the hell you fucked after me but he is not mine." Harry stated.

"Think whatever you want. My son has been wanting to meet his other father since he could talk and it has been breaking my heart every time he asks this of me. I thought maybe you would want to meet him and get to know him. I don't want anything other than that from you." Draco spat out as he was held against the wall.

"I don't want anything to do with any child that is not mine. You said he wasn't mine. Do you know how angry I was at you when I learned you were with child so fast after us? It killed me." Harry suddenly let him go, making him fall to the ground.

"I wasn't with anyone else. He is yours, ours. Just look at him Harry. If he had your eyes instead of mine he would be your clone. Look." Draco said looking to the side where Ladon just entered the room.

The boy was standing there looking between the two men. Draco almost laughed when he saw the mismatched stockings he was wearing. On one leg he had on a red and white stripe stocking and the other was green with white polka-dots. He knew instantly that the twins had dressed him and shook his head.

He looked back and saw Harry moving closer to Ladon, making the boy take a few steps back away from the stranger. Harry looked back towards Draco with his mouth open in shock and Draco knew that he finally saw that Ladon was his.

"You're not lying. He is mine." Harry said kneeling down in front of their son.

"Daddy?" Ladon asked looking towards Draco, making him get up off the floor and move over next to him.

"Ladon meet your other Daddy..Harry." Ladon looked at Harry and quickly threw his arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"I have always wanted to meet you. Thank you…..Thank you so much." Ladon was saying over and over again.

"Ladon, son. Can you please go play and you can talk to Harry later. Right now Daddy needs to talk to Harry for a few moments." Ladon smiled and gave them both hugs before running off, yelling to the girls about his father being there.

"Please stay and talk Harry." Draco said and motioned for him to sit down as he nodded his head in return.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Draco sat on the couch, staring at the other man on the other end. He wanted to break the silence but was afraid that Harry would bolt straight away. Harry looked as handsome as ever and he couldn't stop staring at him, fidgeting in his own seat as Harry stared right back.

"Why did you want me to stay? I think I know everything I need to know and I should really go fix things with Theo." Harry made to stand up but Draco started to talk again.

"I'm glad you seemed to have moved on. Theo is lucky. What about Ladon? Are you just going to let him see you once and never come back again?" Draco worried, not for himself but for his little boy. He didn't know what would happen to him now if he only had one chance to see his father.

"I will contact you and let you know. He is…..He is an amazing kid Malfoy. I can tell you did a great job raising him; without me."

"I didn't want it to be without you. You gave me no choice Harry!" Draco was practically yelling now. Rather upset that Harry would think he ever wanted to start being a parent to their child without him.

"He is eight Malfoy. Eight! You never came to me to tell me about him, not once." Harry began.

"Stop right there. I tried to talk to you after I told you how I feel. You ignored me, called it off without even saying one word to me. After the final battle I tried to find you, but everyone kept me away. After the trials I tried even harder, but still no one wanted me near you. I loved you for Merlin's sake." Draco felt himself break down as he slumped into the cushions on his couch.

"No one ever told me you came looking for me." Harry stated.

"Why would anyone want the golden boy to be around a Death Eater? I finally understood that and backed off. I raised our son on my own because you were nowhere. Theo told me he worked down the hall from you but he never once told me you were together." Draco stated looking to his hands.

"I want to know things about my son. I don't want you to ever think that the reason I didn't want to continue on with you was because of you being a Death Eater. I was scared. I had everyone that I ever loved torn away from me and I was scared of that happening to you also. Tell me a small fact about our son, I want to know something about him." Harry smiled.

"He absolutely loves Sugar Mice. I once caught him with every single one I had made under his bed. He didn't want to share them. He said he was saving them for his father when he showed up. It was the first time he ever said anything about you, wanting you. I cried for a week after that." Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and saw longing there he once remembered seeing every day.

"I should really get going. Theo."

"Yeah I know. Hopefully you can fix things with him. He's a great friend and a great guy." Draco watched Harry stand from the couch and walk towards the door. He watched as he hesitated at the door while looking off towards where Ladon had ran. He watched as the door shut and didn't turn his head for several minutes.

The moment he let himself breath, he cried.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Draco had received a letter via owl the next morning. Before Ladon woke up and asked anything about his father; which Draco was grateful for. The missive had asked for him to meet Harry at the park just outside of his work that morning. Draco needed to go and find out what the other man wanted. He didn't expect anything to great; most likely permission to ask to see Ladon, which he would give.

Draco found himself moments later walking down the path in the park, snow covered trees on either side of him; snow crunching under his feet. As he looked ahead he spotted Harry standing at the other end of the path, making his heart skip a beat. As he grew closer and saw the look of fear in Harry's eyes he had to squash the feeling to just run. Run away or run to Harry and envelope him in kisses, he wasn't sure which but he stopped himself from doing both.

"Harry." Draco said as he now stood in front of the other man and not only seeing fear but hurt and confusion behind the green eyes also. "Is everything alright?" Draco asked.

"Not really. I talked to Theo last night. He told me in order for us to continue I had to let you go." Draco looked at him with his own confusion, wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean. "He said he had no problems with me seeing or spending time with Ladon, but I had to do it without seeing you also."

"I see. Well we can always have Pansy or Blaise bring him to you, or Theo could pick him up either way…" Draco couldn't finish because Harry put his hand over his mouth.

"Listen to me would you. Always jumping to conclusions and never listening to me." Harry moved his hand and took a tiny step away; still leaving his body close enough to Draco that made the blonde want to pull him closer even still.

"I told him I couldn't do that; that after years of not being around you and finding out about Ladon; I didn't want to waste any more time. He left me." Harry hung his head for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how long the two of you were together but I am sorry he chose that." Draco was silently doing handsprings and celebrating in his head, but he was still confused as to where this was going.

"I want to see Ladon, get to know my son. I have missed out on so much already and I don't want to miss a second more." Harry said taking another step closer to Draco.

"Of course; just let me know when you want him and you can see him whenever you want." Draco replied.

"I want to all the time, that's the thing. I don't only want to see him and be there for him every day, but I want to be there with you also." Harry stated.

"I…I don't understand." Draco said, his heart soring in his chest at what Harry was trying to get at.

"I want us to try again. We were good together back then and I was an idiot to run the moment you told me you loved me. Merlin knows I loved you then too, and seeing you again has reminded me I never stopped Draco." Harry said.

"I" Draco took a step back and started to pace the ground, snow scattering beneath him as he moved. "Merlin you don't understand how long I have wanted to hear you say that. I just don't know Harry. I have Ladon to think about. If he gets attached to the idea of us together; you being there all the time for him and something happens. I can't look into his eyes and see the pain all over again." Draco felt himself ready to cry at the words but he knew he had to look after his son more than anything.

"To have you visit and take him on occasion is one thing, but if we were together, as a family and we didn't work, I think that would crush him more then you just not showing up one day. I'm sorry." Draco appereated quickly before Harry could say another word and landed in his front yard.

He looked up towards where his son was most likely playing and couldn't move. He couldn't go inside just yet after hearing Harry admitting he wanted him back. He had tried so hard for so long to squash these feelings within him, thinking there was no hope and now, now he didn't know what to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

When he finally decided to go inside he was shocked beyond belief to see Harry standing in his kitchen with a confused Pansy and Blaise sitting across from him. He slowly made his way over to the three and went to open his mouth, only to be cut off by Harry.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you go like that. I did that once to you and now I can only imagine what you went through. Please can we talk?" Harry asked looking between the three.

"Pansy, Blaise, could you go upstairs with the children for a moment?" He nodded to them, letting them know he would be alright.

The moment the other two were gone Harry was right in front of Draco, smirking. He looked at the other man with confusion in his eyes until he saw where Harry was looking. He tilted his head above him and swore silently to himself. Pansy had decided to hang the mistletoe while he was away and just his luck he was now standing underneath some of it.

"No Harry." Draco pleaded, knowing if they were to kiss he would give into anything Harry wanted. His plea wasn't listened to as Harry brought a hand up into Draco's hair and pulled him towards him. Draco's eyes slid shut at the last minute, seeing those gorgeous lips he dreamt of touching again came closer.

The first touch was light, just a feather of a touch but it still sent shock waves throughout Draco's body. He felt his arms rise to wrap around Harry's waist, making him pull the other man closer. When their chests touched, Harry slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, dominating over the situation, making Draco moan from the contact.

His thoughts were rapidly flowing into his mind. Thinking about Ladon, what this would mean for the both of them. He couldn't let Harry into his heart again if he was only going to stomp on it. He sighed into the kiss and slowly pulled away. Watching Harry as he kept his eyes closed and rested his forehead onto his.

"I really hope that wasn't the last time I will kiss your lips Draco. I missed you, this, everything. To be honest, Theo was the first person I tried dating in eight years, and that was only recently. Knowing he was a friend to you I thought I may see you." Harry reveled.

"So you were using my friend?" Draco asked slightly moving away. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, keeping him in place.

"No. I truly cared for Theo, but not like I do for you. I tried; but every time we were together all I could do was think of you Draco. It wasn't going to work between Theo and I no matter what. You ruined me for anyone else." Harry smiled.

"We ruined each other then. I tried with someone recently myself. I still have to let him know we can still only be friends." Draco lowered his head thinking he was rather pathetic.

"Really. Thank god. I want us to try; try to be a family. I want you and my son and I won't stop until you agree to at least try Draco." Harry pleaded with him.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw the sincerity behind them. He wanted nothing more than to try again with Harry, no matter how scared he was. Maybe this time they could work through their problems and not run away.

"I love you Harry." Draco admitted, wanting to make sure Harry wouldn't run away this time, if he ran away after only those words then Draco knew it wouldn't work out. Instead Harry's face broke out into a bright smile.

"Merlin I love you too Draco." With that they kissed again, More passionately and aggressively then before.

"Daddy? Why are you kissing Father?" Was heard making the two men break apart. Draco looked down to his son and started laughing at the funny look he was receiving.

"Your Father was just telling me how he is going to be spending the holidays with us Ladon." Draco chanced a look at Harry and smiled when he was nodding his head in affirmation.

"Really? I get to have Father for Christmas? I don't want anything else if I get to have Father!" The boy exclaimed excitedly.

Harry moved away from Draco and knelt down to the floor in front of Ladon. He watched as the two looked at each other for a moment and then Harry scooped Ladon into his arms and laughed.

"You can have me anytime you want Son. I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon." Harry kissed the top of the boys head and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. "You two are my family, I never want to lose you again."

Draco didn't think he could smile any wider. It felt like his face would hurt for days the way his smile took over his face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, now he only hoped it would last.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Draco was about to make a decision he hoped wouldn't come back and bite him in the arse. He looked over at his son and Harry talking on the couch and smiled. He only hoped this would last, that Harry was here to stay and not run off again. Walking over to the two he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Daddy did you know that Father was a seeker also, just like you?" Ladon said with a smile on his face.

"Yes I did son. Harry do you mind staying here and watching him so I can go meet someone?" Draco asked making Harry stand from the couch.

"Is this person the one you have been seeing?" Harry asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes it is. I need to let him know that I can't see him any longer. He deserves to know the truth." Draco stated.

"I agree. I wish you luck with that. I'm more than happy to stay and watch Ladon." Harry smiled and leant over to give Draco a kiss, which he happily accepted.

Moments later he found himself walking down a snow covered path to Marcus' apartment. He stood just outside the door before knocking. Holding his breath he waited for Marcus to open it. The other man didn't take long and Draco saw a smile pay onto his face as he saw him standing there. Marcus opened the door wider and invited him into his home, leaning over to kiss him but Draco moved out of the way.

"Marcus I came to talk." Draco stated as he sat on the couch and waited for Marcus to come over to him.

"This can't be good. You never want to hear those words." Marcus stated as he sat next to Draco.

"I have had an amazing time with you, granted we only went out on one date but I know you wanted more." Draco started out.

"But you don't think this is going to work between us, right?" Marcus asked.

"Harry and I have reconciled." Draco stated.

"Harry…..As in Potter?" Marcus asked with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Yes that one. He is Ladon's father and I finally let him know that fact. We have decided to give us another go. I'm sorry Marcus I didn't expect him to respond in the positive light after finding out about Ladon." Draco hung his head in shame.

"Don't be sorry. I knew you loved the father of your son just the way that Pansy and Blaise were talking. I just didn't know who the father was." Marcus replied.

"I'm glad you don't seem to hate me Marcus. I missed you after school and would be happy that we remained friends." Draco stated.

"I would love that. I really have other stuff that I need to do so maybe I'll talk to you another time." Marcus requested.

Draco nodded his head and went for the door, not expecting Marcus to be right behind him. When he opened the door he was shocked to be spun around and flush against Marcus' chest. The other man looked down before smirking and placed a kiss to Draco's lips. Draco moved back after the short touch and looked into Marcus' eyes.

"Had to have one last kiss before you left, Slytherin you know." Marcus nodded before walking away, making Draco's heart ache at the rejected look the other man had. He quickly left before he could change his mind and made his way back to his family, smile on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Draco walked into his kitchen and saw the whole place was a mess. In the middle of it was his son covered in white powder, laughing his head off at Harry. Harry turned around and Draco saw red and green coloring on the other man's face making him laugh with his son.

"Not funny Draco. We decided to bake a cake while you were gone. Here come look at what your son helped make." Harry smiled gesturing Draco closer.

Draco walked to the table and looked down to the plate in the center. There sat a beautifully decorated cake. White with red and green stripes around the sides and mistletoe shaped toppings. It looked delicious and Draco wanted to try a bit of it out for himself. As his hand went to take a small piece of frosting he was swatted by a smiling Ladon.

"No Daddy, this is for Christmas." His son said with a smile.

"Alright. I guess I can wait. Why don't you go play before the twins arrive?" Draco said watching his son run off towards his room.

"So how did your talk go?" Harry asked walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"It went better than I thought. We are still friends." Draco said feeling Harry's arms tighten around him.

"Are you sure that is wise Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes we were friends in school, this shouldn't change anything." Draco stated.

"Can I know who it was?" Harry asked.

"No, It is better that way you don't act out towards him in the future." Draco said as he moved out of Harry's arms.

"Alright. I trust you Draco. Let's go prepare the house for our guests. Then tonight after they leave, you're all mine." Harry winked before leaving Draco standing in the kitchen by himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Draco was waiting for all of the guests to arrive, he knew that tonight was going to be good but he wasn't sure how some of the people would react to Harry being there; with him. He was nervous and was glad that Blaise and Pansy would be there for support and that their children would be there for Ladon to run off with if anything got too heated.

A knock sounded on the door letting Draco know the first guests arrived and when he opened the door he was glad that it was his parents. He smiled and let them into his home. His Father looked much better than he did years ago. He was let out of Azkaban after only three years and just got off house arrest the year before. Being able to leave one's home did good for the person. His mother was as beautiful as ever and even more so with the smile upon her face. He was just hoping they would be accepting of Harry once they found out.

"Hello Mother, Father. I'm so happy you could make it." He smiled and was pulled into a hug by his mother.

"Draco, Darling. You don't have to be so formal with us. The place looks great, now where if that Grandson of mine?" She asked as she pulled back.

"He is upstairs waiting for the twins to arrive." He smiled.

"Well we will go see him. Lucius come now." Lucius smiled at Draco and shook his head before following his wife; this only made Draco laugh.

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry came up behind him and rested a hand onto his back.

"Yeah, just worried is all." Draco replied, turning his body around to kiss Harry upon the lips.

Another knock sounded on the door and Draco pulled away from Harry to answer it. When he opened it up he smiled at seeing his friends and the twins standing there. He then looked behind them and saw Marcus and Theo standing there also. His heart sank as he looked towards his friends and Pansy quickly pulled him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. You had already invited Marcus and we didn't know he was bringing Theo along until tonight." She whispered.

"It's alright Pans. I just hope they can behave. Let's go have some fun." Draco stated walking back into the living room.

"We brought some Christmas crackers with us for everyone. I think the kids will love these." Marcus stated as he smiled as Draco.

"Thank you Marcus." Draco responded as he grabbed the box and placed them upon the table.

The night was going perfect for the first couple of hours. Everyone seemed to get along fine. His parents were watching Harry wondering why he was there. He could tell his parents wanted to pull him aside and ask him what was going on. Then Ladon came down and everything went to hell.

"Father!" The boy exclaimed when he came running down the stairs. Draco saw his parents turn their heads at this and watched as Ladon ran into Harry's arms.

"Hey little man, are you having fun with the twins?" Harry asked.

"Yes Father, Daddy can we play outside?" Ladon turned and asked him.

"Yes buddy, go have fun." The moment Draco said that the boy was out of Harry's arms and up the stairs. Draco held his breath, he knew it was coming and he only had to wait a moment before his father spoke up.

"Why in Merin's name did my Grandson just call Potter Father?" He asked looking in-between Draco and Harry.

"Because he is exactly that Father, Harry is Ladon's Father." Draco replied.

"I don't think so. There is no way that Gryffindor is my Grandson's Father. Why the hell wasn't he here for him all his life, what run away and get scared Potter?" Lucius snarled at Harry.

"What, no. Well no because of Ladon, I never knew until recently." Harry tried to defend himself.

"Draco you better tell this pathetic excuse for a man to leave. He has no right to be near Ladon after so long." Lucius stated.

"Father stop this. You don't know what went on. I didn't tell him I was Pregnant, he never knew." Draco stated.

"Why is that, what is the reason for you not to tell him he was going to be a Father. I never saw the two of you together during school, other than fighting. After the war you were devastated, was that the reason, Potter ran away?" Lucius asked.

"He….I, Yes." Draco didn't know how to respond without getting his Father even more angry.

"Now Lucius this is our son's life. He knows everything that happened and if Harry is back in his life then it is his choice." Narcissa smiled at Draco and then at Harry. "I for one am glad that he is now in Ladon's life. My Grandson deserves to have both his parents."

"Thank you Mother." Draco replied.

"Oh he could have someone that deserves him and would make both his parents proud." Draco's mouth opened when he heard Marcus speak up.

"You stay out of this. I thought you understood." Draco stated.

"I only said that to give you time to realize that Potter isn't right for you or Ladon. You both deserve someone that would die for you not run away." Marcus stated stepping over to him and reaching out his hand to pull Draco towards him. Draco was frozen and couldn't stop the movement when Marcus pulled him to his chest and kissed him.

"That's who you were seeing? Well Flint I don't think so." Draco felt Marcus pushed away from him and stood shocked for a few more moments.

"Everyone stop, please." He said looking around the room. "I know Harry ran off when we were younger, he has explained things to me and I forgive him. I want to move on with my life and be happy with the Man I love; the Man that gave me my wonderful son. If you can't accept that then get out of my house and out of my life. Just know if you do that you will be no better than he was all those years ago." Draco turned around and went to the kitchen to ready dinner, he didn't care who stayed and who left, he just wanted the rest of the night to turn out alright.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Draco started to go into the living room after setting the table full of food. He wanted to see if everyone was ready to come in and eat. He stopped just outside the door when he heard strained whispering. He knew it was his father and Harry just from the tones coming through the door. He opened it up ever so quietly and listened to what was being said.

"You don't deserve my son and Grandson, Potter. You ran away just because he confessed his love for you, one would think the person they were with would want them to say that to them." Lucius was saying.

"It was more than that. I didn't want him getting hurt. Everyone I have ever loved or cared for was dead or being killed in the war. I didn't want him to be the next if one of your fellow Death Eaters had found out about us. What was I supposed to do, announce to the whole damn battle that I loved your son?" Harry spat out, his face turning red with anger.

"I supposed not but you didn't have to run away from him, or degrade him with your words the way you did then. You could have told him you would be back for him and that you loved him also. No one needed to know." Lucius stated.

"I understand that now. I was only a child then and in the middle of the war only thinking about protecting those I loved. I loved your son; I just saved him from burning to death for crying out loud. I regretted it the moment I ran away."

Draco came out right then and gave his father a look that could kill. He looked towards Harry and noticed that he was shying away from him and he didn't like that at all. He quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him into his body.

"Now are we done with all of this; do you now know why I have accepted his apology and want him back in my life, and with Ladon?" He asked.

"Yes son." His father said as he walked around him and into the kitchen.

"Good now let's go eat. Then we can all come out, sit on the couch in front of the fireplace and light the tree while we sing some songs." Draco smiled as he pulled Harry into the kitchen with him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

When Dinner was all done Draco ushered everyone into the living room and smiled when Ladon squealed at the pile of presents under the Christmas tree. Draco had it so they would magically appear while they were all busy eating. He didn't want the children to try to open anything before then. They all sat around the tree as Draco handed out the gifts.

He smiled at Harry as Ladon opened up a brand new broom from Harry. The little boy bolted off the floor and into Harry's arms. He couldn't believe that he finally gave his son his biggest wish, to have his father there for Christmas. He only hoped that this would last.

As everyone sat around the tree, watching the children play with their new gifts, Draco snuck off into the back yard. He wanted to be alone for a little while and just think of everything that had been happening to him in the past weeks. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and Marcus stepped out.

"Draco." Marcus said nodding his head towards him.

"Marcus." Draco replied turning towards the other man. Marcus stepped up close to him and pulled him towards his body. Draco stiffened as he felt himself hit the other man and tried to pull away.

"I don't see why you want to let Potter back into your life. He is no good for you Draco." Marcus whispered into his ear.

"You know nothing Marcus. If you can't take what either of us has said tonight then you do not need to be around here." Draco stated firmly only to be pulled away from Marcus' body and looking into his eyes.

"I love you Draco. I will not let this finish without a fight." Marcus stated before placing his lips upon Draco's. Draco tried to shove him away but Marcus was much stronger, his arms were also locked in front of his body and he couldn't reach his wand.

Draco closed his eyes only to hope that the onslaught on Marcus' lips on his would end. He suddenly felt Marcus being moved away from his body and opened his eyes to see a shocked Marcus on the ground and an angry Harry above him with his wand to his face. Draco moved quickly to Harry's side and pushed on his wand arm.

"Harry, Love, stop. He isn't worth it. Let him leave." Draco looked at Harry hoping he would be the bigger man and thankfully he was. Harry lowered his wand arm and moved away from the fallen man.

"If I ever see you near Draco or my son again I won't hesitate to hex you then." Harry spat out. Draco saw everyone else gathered in the door way. Theo ran forward and helped Marcus stand before Harry could do anything else. Draco followed them to the front door ready to see them leave, and hopefully not see them again.

"I told you to wait Marcus, why can't you ever listen to me." Draco heard Theo whisper.

"I love him Theo, you know I do." Marcus replied.

"I know but you won't get him by forcing him." Was the last thing Draco heard as they walked to the front yard and apperated away.

Draco turned around worried, thinking that might not be the last time the two of them try to come between his newly reunited family. He saw Harry walking towards him and placed a smile upon his face as the other man wrapped his arms around him. Ladon ran up to their sides and joined them in the hug. Draco laughed when Harry bent down and picked Ladon up into his arms with a smile on his own face.

"I am never going to leave this family ever again. I missed out on so much already and I don't want to miss out on anything else." Harry said as he kissed Ladon's head and leaned forwards to kiss Draco's lips.

"Alright everyone, I think we can call it a night. We will see you soon son." Lucius said as he took Narcissa's hand and went to the floo.

"I love you guys." Draco said as he hugged his mother and nodded as his father.

"We love you too son." Narcissa stated as they left.

"I think it is time to get little man to bed and then we can start our new lives tomorrow." Draco said as he turned towards Harry once everyone else left.

"I agree. Let's go son." Harry said as he placed Ladon back onto the floor. Once Ladon was tucked in Draco leaned over and whispered to his son.

"Did you get everything you wanted today son?"

"Yes Daddy I did. Thank you for finally getting me father." Ladon leaned up and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Your welcome son. Sweet dreams." Draco backed away and watched his son snuggle with his blankets and swiftly fall asleep. He couldn't have been more thankful then right at the moment. He now had his family put back together and he would do anything to keep it this way.


End file.
